The Bittersweet of Parting
by Sugahroc57
Summary: Her parting was bittersweet and his was in silence. A Romy One-Shot


In her mind's eye she can't forget the image that replays countless times over, projecting like an old black and white silent film. The actor reenacts the scene but there are no lines, no script to follow, and no sound to listen to. She is the only audience member; watching in slow motion, waiting for that certain moment to arrive. No matter how many times she sees it, it always shocks and appalls her.

Again the door opens and she is agape, no words can be released through her rose tinted lips. Her mouth opens and closes as if willing to speak**,** but her throat is constricted, her breathe is held… no longer can she stand eyeing the horrid show playing before her eyes; she stands and leaves in a daze.

Nevertheless, what just happened can't simply be erased like dusting chalk from a blackboard; this is more than that, it can't be brushed off like the white residue on a chalk would be much easier to deal with if they _were _that easily forgotten.

At one point the strain that tugged every vessel leading to her inner core was pleasant. The beat of her heart never sounded more beautiful**. **The pulsating rhythm burned the very essence of her soul**. **So strong, so resilient, and so loved…

In that moment where the scene first played out**;** all that seemed to give her life shattered into a million pieces, in that instant she changed. That lovely melody ceased, the pull loosened and let go. The flow that was once filled with warmth had now run cold as ice, her soul was weakened**;** shivered in the never ending chill in what is now felt as a case of duplicity.

Standing under the threshold with brows furrowed, head tilted, lips slightly apart, shoulders narrowed, and her eyes steady. Her heart begins to blacken. There is nothing to say about what she sees nor **is **there anything worth listening to. She is fixated upon him, his eyes are wide and dim, his body **is** tense. His mouth moves but she cannot hear. Her head is swimming, her ears are clogged**;** she feels as if she is drowning under dark waters**. **And then reality starts to settle in**;** she is gasping for some air, searching and reaching for the top. Her breathe is found, she takes it in slowly. Her eyes are focused and surprisingly dry**,** unwilling to succumb to what she already reckoned.

But it's still more than what she bargained for**. **She imagined, even _dreamt _of it happening, but seeing it with her own eyes, like this, in her home, is disheartening.

She holds the knob for what feels like ages before exiting the oppressive room. Before she knows it a hand grips her forearm**,** preventing her from moving any further.

He calls out to her, gentle and apologetic. "Chére?"

She stays where she is positioned, back to his front. Stiff and hurt**;** she lowers her head, eyes closed. He can't see her face, but somehow he knows.

"Ya know people warned me that this day would come." She says calmly. "They said all the flirtin' was going to be fun in the beginning, but in the end nothing would come of it. But I defended you, **I **told them that they were wrong, that ya changed and we were going to make this work. No more games, no more secrets, and no more holding back, cause that was what was pulling us apart in the first place. And when we talked about an exclusive relationship, Ah intended it to go both ways, but it's feelin' pretty one-sided."

She turns to stand directly face to face**;** disappointed green eyes to shameful crimson ones.

"_Hmph_. I guess you showed them how wrong I was and all that talk was just that- talk. Like my powers never being an issue for you, that you didn't care about 'em because you will always love meh regardless, and that you'd wait as long as it took to get control, that we'd find other ways to touch-"

"Chére**,** wait-"

"No! _You_ wait**,** Gambit! It's funny cause ya did touch meh, especially here,-" She places her left hand on her heart, "And with what I just saw in there…it felt like a down right slap to the face! How could ya…**?** No**,** don't answer that one**.** Heck, I could've understood, I knew what kind of man ya were. If ya would've just told meh instead of pulling my strings maybe, just maybe**,** we could've salvaged this**,** Remy. If ya knew you couldn't commit to meh, why stay, why betray meh this way? Ya must have known this would hurt meh more than anything else!" She sighed. "Ya knew I was untouchable when ya met me and touch is something I strive for each and every day. Do ya know how it feels to see ya with someone else who can do what I can't?Huh? Who can do all the things I can only hope for**?** Do ya? What did ya want from meh, from this… from us?**"**

She shook her head and he loosened his grip, it gave her the opportunity to turn and walk away, but not before peering over her shoulder and lastly saying:

"Ya once told meh I was worth it. Well, was it worth ya while Remy? Cause all I know is I made a huge gambit and lost big time**.**"

And with that she let him be**-** silenced and without her.

* * *

This my first attempt in writing a fic of my own. I am an avid reader and reviewer which led me to join in all the fun. so many people, stories, and there way of writing just inspired me to do so. So thanks to you guys whom I reviewed, ya'll are a dime a piece! I mean really...

I would like to thank the lovely and talented Ms Merr2 for being a 'Beta' to my fic. She gave tender, love and care to my first born story, grooming her until she was ready to head out to the fanfic world...

So please read and review... I take the good, the bad and the ugly, so hit me with your best shot... It can only make me better!

Thanks again and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it...

Mucho Amor,

Ru


End file.
